


Distance, Drama, and Delinquency

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Journey of Kyalin [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Suyin, Canon Compliant, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin and Kya have decided to attempt a long distance relationship after finally admitting their feelings to each other. But will a case involving the Terra Triad and deep-rooted Beifong family drama tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the first in my series introducing conflict of my own creation. It will be a bit longer and more focused on plot than the Kyalin relationship itself at first. However, I promise more of their relationship will be shown.

One month before, Kya and Lin had decided to begin a long distance relationship after their encounter at Tenzin and Pema’s wedding. Now, Kya had just finished treating a fisherman who had gotten into a scrap with a penguin seal over the contents of his boat. Fortunately, he had only suffered a minor bite wound, and it was an easy fix. The healing hut was now empty. Kya smiled as she sat down on her fur covered chair and pulled out the crinkled letter she had received from Lin three days prior.

_Dear Kya,_

_I feel like I should start off with an apology. I have never been good at writing letters, so I am sorry if this letter seems scattered or boring. Anyway, the day after you left, things got very busy here in Republic City. It seems that someone in the Terra Triad has been taught how to metalbend because there have been cases of destruction of large metal structures all throughout the city. It’s a huge mess, and those bastards have been delaying the development of the rail system with their foolish antics. While the attacks on the rail system have been devastating, the most prominent display thus far was the creation of a stamped Terra Triad insignia on the Aang Memorial Island statue of your father. Fortunately, no one has yet been harmed, but I’ve been working day and night to get to the bottom of this. I’d tell you more, but the rest is still classified police business. Then again, maybe you do not care about all that anyway. Sorry for rambling about work. This whole situation has just been on my brain nonstop lately._

_But how have you been? Is Katara doing well? I wish we had gotten to talk to her more about what we decided, but of course things got hectic. Have you gotten the chance to talk to her about it? I know I said we should keep it quiet for now, but I still want your mom to feel included. Spirits, I am rambling like mad. I know it’s foolish, but I miss your company already. In a few months, the United Republic Founding Festival will take place to celebrate the 45 th anniversary of the creation of the state. Though I would personally rather focus on the security of the events, I’ll be attending some as the Chief of Police. I am told it would look good to show my face around. Furthermore, I do not think it would hurt for you and Katara to make an appearance as well as you are both very much tied to the history of the United Republic. I understand if the travel is too much for her so soon after the last visit, but I just wanted to extend the invitation. Also, you are more than welcome to stay with me in my apartment during that time period. _

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_~~Chief~~  Lin ~~Beifong~~ ~~~~_

“Is that letter from someone _special_?” asked Katara, putting her hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

Kya jumped in surprise. “Mom! I didn’t know you were here!” She cleared her throat and tucked the letter into a leather pouch on her side. “It’s from Lin. It came in a few days ago,” she whispered as her face turned red. “I may have read it a few times…”

Katara smiled, went over to a nearby counter, and set down several jars of medicinal herbs and balms. “Oh? How is she doing?”

“She’s busy as always. There’s an issue going on with a Triad though I’m sure she’ll figure it out in no time. But…she _was_ wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the United Republic Founding Festival in a few months. I know we _were_ just in Republic City, and it’s a two day trip by boat to get there…so I was going to tell her we couldn’t of course…”

Katara sighed and sat next to Kya. “Kya, you know I don’t _need_ you by my side at all times. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You’re welcome to go anywhere you want whenever you wish.”

“Mom, I know you’ve been having trouble eating and sleeping. I won’t leave you.”

“I _would_ be fine for a week, but it means the world that you are concerned.” Katara embraced her daughter. “This past year has been so difficult, but having you here with me has made it better. I missed having you around, my sweet daughter.” She put her hand on Kya’s cheek.

Kya smiled slightly, still looking down.

“Tell Lin we will be coming. Nuniq can handle the hut for the week. Oh, but please tell Lin I don’t want to be in any formal ceremonies. I just want to visit—not be honored as a hero or pitied as a widow.”

“Of course.” Kya bit her lip and tried to fight a grin. “It’ll be good to see Lin again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter-writing will be a staple of this fic, so I hope it is not too distracting. After the first few updates, chapters might take a little longer to come up since I have classes starting again. Let me know what you think with your kudos and comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin Beifong reads a letter from Kya, gets a little flustered in her office, and becomes even more preoccupied by the case.

“Song, please be sure to send me the report on what you’ve found today as soon as possible. I will not have them tearing up this city’s infrastructure any longer. I want them running with their tails between their legs long before the United Republic Founding Festival,” said Lin, slamming her fist onto her desk.

“Understood, Chief. Also, I don’t want to be too bold, but you should get home earlier tonight. Triad activity has been fairly low this past week, and I think we’ve got it under control.”

Lin raised an eyebrow. “That _is_ too bold, Officer. There is always work that needs to be done. You are dismissed. And if anyone else needs me, tell them I’m busy.”

“Yes, Chief,” said the man before exiting the room.

Lin massaged her temples. The issue with the Terra Triad’s use of metalbending throughout the city had proven to be the first major crisis since she had become Chief of Police over a year before, and she had spent many sleepless nights trying to get to the bottom of it. It had been a month since the first reported instance, and she still lacked a clear motive for the attacks or even the identity of the metalbender—or metalbenders. She looked down at the envelope on her desk. It was a letter from Kya, and she had been saving it to open after she was done with work for the day. Unfortunately, there was no end in sight for the day’s work. She sighed and carefully tore it open, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

_Dear Lin,_

_I know you’ve been super busy, so it means so much that you took the time to write to me. I don’t think I could say anything that could help with your metalbending hooligan situation. You sure you don’t have a crooked cop on the force that could’ve trained someone? And are you positive they couldn’t somehow learn it on their own? But I’m sure you’ve already thought of that. You are great at what you do. So great. Oh here I go again, getting all sappy because of you._

_I haven’t talked to Mom too much about us since I don’t want her to start having crazy ideas about what we are. I’m sure you remember the way she was when you and Tenzin started dating. Then again, the fate of an entire ethnic group doesn’t rest on our relationship, so there’s already a lot less pressure there. But she definitely does know we are together and asks about you a lot. She really loves you, Lin._

_Also, we are going to come up for the United Republic Founding Festival. The only condition Mom has is that she’s not the center of anything. Even when Dad was alive, she hated being recognized as just the Avatar’s wife…so I think now she’d just rather not put up with more of that. I totally get where she’s coming from. I’d rather just blend in while I’m here too. It was fun when I was younger to use the “I’m the Avatar’s daughter” pickup line, but it’s gotten old. And besides, I’m already with the most gorgeous woman in Republic City. Okay, forgive me for that one._

_Nothing too eventful has happened here recently…unless you count the first set of parents claiming their kid’s the next Avatar. That caused quite the commotion for a week even though it was clearly a load of bullshit. The kid was already five years old. I can’t lie though, I do hope the next Avatar is born here. Can’t let those bastards in the North have all the fun._

_All that shit aside, I’m very excited to see you again in a few months. I’ve been craving you a whole damn lot. The thought of feeling your strong thighs around my neck is enough to drive me totally crazy here. I can’t wait to show you more of what I can do with my mouth. You haven’t seen—or felt—anything yet. I will have you begging for just one touch. And then I’ll make you wait until you can’t handle it anymore and I finally give in to what you need. Also, on a different note, those cables you metalbending officers use…do you think you could try those out on me in bed? It’d probably be a good idea to snatch one of those just for that purpose to make sure they’re clean. But imagine that metal on my wrists. Damn. Tried to tease you and ended up getting myself all riled up. I miss you, Lin._

_Can’t wait to be with you again,_

_Kya_

Lin’s face flushed red, and she quickly tucked the letter back into its envelope then put it into her small bag of personal items. “I knew reading that at work would be a bad idea,” she grumbled. She sighed and tried to clear her mind of the images Kya had put forth in her letter. It was time for work, and she could focus on those another time.

She opened her desk and picked up a file on the Terra Triad case and flipped through it once more. She had considered Kya’s suggestion about the possibility of one of her officers providing training to a Triad member or members, but none of the background checks had yielded anything suspicious. There did however have to be _someone_ who had provided the training. Other than her mother, the original metalbender, there had never been a reported case of someone learning how to metalbend without instruction. While some earthbenders were born with the innate propensity to learn the skill, it could not be unlocked without guidance. The question of who had provided that guidance could be vital to answering the question of why the attacks were occurring. Lin took a deep breath. “Suyin.”

Lin stood and went over to a filing cabinet full of profiles on old cases and flipped through a drawer until she came across the file for Suyin Beifong. It was thin because her mother had destroyed most of the incriminating material, but it did exist. Lin had not had access to the archived file until becoming Chief of Police a year before and had avoided looking at it until now. Lin vividly remembered Suyin’s brief involvement with the Terra Triad. The scars on her face were a reminder of the last time she had seen her sister 12 years prior, but the file itself was void of any information on this. According to her mother and more recently the occasional headline in the paper, Suyin had gotten married, had a child, was pregnant with another, and had made significant progress on the metal city of her creation called Zaofu. Many earthbenders, feeling out of place in the Earth Kingdom with its increasing focus on tradition, had begun to flock to it. It was advertised as a progressive safe haven for earthbenders of all backgrounds—though Lin had gathered that unless one was able to learn metalbending and join Suyin’s security or construction forces, the cost of living there was far too expensive for the average person. Though Lin would never acknowledge that she had been keeping track of Suyin’s life, she had to admit it seemed Suyin had become successful, and she could not imagine her still having connections with the Triad.

But she continued to glance through the file over and over until finally something caught her interest: a list of Suyin’s close associates. Most of the pictures and names did not surprise Lin. Many of the people listed had been thrown in jail shortly after Suyin’s departure from the city. They had not received any of Chief Toph Beifong’s grace. Amongst a few citations for trespassing on private property, there was however mention of Suyin receiving a fine after being caught in a public park smoking lilyweed and engaged in sexual activity. “So Mom hid this from me all those years,” Lin grunted. At the time of the event, Suyin had just turned 16. The person she was caught with was a girl, 17 years old at the time and had been let off easy as well. “I never knew Suyin was into women,” she muttered. She looked at the name and squinted. “Meizhen Wu,” she whispered.

She spent the next few minutes digging through her files until finally she found what she was looking for. “Meizhen Wu,” she growled, opening it and scanning it quickly. “ _Former_ runner for the Terra Triad…but let’s see how _former_ you really are and if Suyin taught you any special tricks.” Lin took a long sip of cold coffee from the metal mug on her desk. She knew Kya would have criticized her for staying at the station all night, but there was work to be done. As she turned a page in Meizhen’s file, Lin sighed and glanced at the bag on her desk. She reached inside for the letter. There was no harm in reading it once more. The case could wait a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my nonsense regarding specific details about police files and whatnot. I have no idea how things really work and/or would have worked in that time period, so I just made up a lot. I know this fic is a lot different from the last, so I would very much appreciate your thoughts on it through comments! Also, of course, kudos are always welcome and encouraged!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin, now completely consumed by the case, asks Kya to contact Suyin for some information regarding it. Kya reminisces about an interaction with Suyin many years prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a flashback!

Kya sat in her room in the house she shared with her mother. She held a pen in her hand and had a blank piece of paper nearby but was unsure what she needed to write. She chewed on the back of the pen and picked up Lin’s most recent letter once more.

_Dear Kya,_

_Thank you for your last letter. While I thoroughly enjoyed the last bit, I am afraid I am unable to reciprocate in that manner as I am writing you now with a very specific purpose. I have a minor lead on this case and could use your help. I need you to contact Suyin. I know she will not talk to me—especially about this matter. To clarify, Suyin is not a suspect. But I need information on someone she was once close with. Find out everything you can about her involvement with a certain Meizhen Wu. I particularly need to know if Suyin ever taught her metalbending. There are very few metalbenders who are not involved with the police, so that is why I wonder if this Meizhen Wu, a known Triad associate, might be the one we’re looking for. _

_I am not sure how much you have been in communication with Suyin since she left Republic City years ago, but she is now located in a place called Zaofu. Send the letter there, and it will certainly reach her. You do not need to respond to this letter until after you have contacted Suyin. Also, please try to keep the details I have given you as quiet as possible. It is not typical to have civilians assist on a case like this, but I trust you, Kya._

_Thank you for your help,_

_Lin Beifong_

Kya threw the pen and letter aside and reached for her nearby pipe. She struck a match and lit it, igniting the lilyweed inside as she inhaled. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of calm surround her. “Meizhen Wu,” she breathed. “That name sounds awfully familiar.”

                                                                         

* * *

 

The sun had just set, and Kya sat on the pier smoking a blunt after the small boat she had arrived in left. She kept telling herself it would only be one day: only one day of overbearing parents, egotistical Tenzin, and Acolytes almost surprised at her existence. It would only be one day. She had told the few that had come to greet her not to worry and alert her family that she had arrived, so she figured she had at least an hour to herself. She closed her eyes and sucked in.

“Kya!” squealed a voice from the end of the pier.

Kya smiled and tossed her cigarette in the can next to her. She stood and turned around. “Spirits, Su! You have gotten so old!” she said as the girl hugged her. “How old are you now?”

“I’m 15. How old are you, _30_?” Suyin said with a sly smirk. 

“Hey, watch it, kid. It’s only been a few years since I’ve seen you. I’m 24.”

Suyin squeezed her harder.

Kya pulled away. “So how’s your mom?” She paused for a moment. “Lin?”

“Mom’s good. Always busy being the big bad police chief, but that’s just whatever. Nothing new. Lin’s a cop now too though. It’s made her even more of a hardass bore.”

The waterbender splashed her with some water. “Language!”

Suyin crossed her arms. “Hey, I say whatever I want, whenever I want. Like you!”

“You might want to find a better role model,” Kya said with a chuckle.

Suyin looked down at the smashed blunt in the can. “I’ve smoked lilyweed too,” she muttered with a hint of a smile.

Kya’s eyes widened. “Spirits, Su! Keep quiet! Do whatever you want, but don’t tell me. Lin would kill me if she knew I knew that.” She sat down and crossed her legs.

Suyin laughed and sat next to her. “Can I ask you something?” Her face grew serious.

Kya put her arm around the young metalbender’s shoulder. “Of course, kid. What’s up?”

Suyin blushed. “When did you know you liked girls?”

Kya raised an eyebrow. “Does my little Suyin have a crush?!”

Suyin bent a nearby pebble at the older woman. “Shut the fuck up...I still like boys too…but…maybe.”

Kya smiled. “Well, I knew when I was 12 that ladies were the only thing for me. There was this girl at the market selling fruit, and I found an excuse to visit her every day. So what’s your girl’s name?”

Suyin’s face turned even redder than before. “Meizhen,” she whispered. “She’s friends with some…guys I hang out with.”

Kya pulled her in close for another hug. “Well, you should go for it. Explore while you’re young but be safe. Please tell me Toph’s given you the talk?”

“Ugh yes, Kya!” Suyin punched her in the shoulder. “But…yeah…I think I’m gonna go for it! I mean, she was totally checking me out on our last run!”

“Run?” questioned Kya. She pulled out another already rolled blunt and held it between her lips, lighting it with a match. “You know what, I don’t actually want to know.” She closed her eyes and took a long hit as the feeling of calm surrounded her.

“Can I try a hit?” asked Suyin.

Kya exhaled a ring of smoke. “Not on your life.” She took another long drag then held it between her fingers. “So Lin’s a cop now?”

“Ugh yeah,” said Suyin, crossing her arms. “She tries so hard to kiss Mom’s ass with that. Can we not talk about her? She’s such a bitch.”

Kya’s brows furrowed. “Hey, your sister is a tough woman, but there’s no need for that.”

“What? You have a crush on her or something, you old lady?” Suyin said with a smile.

Kya accidentally inhaled more smoke than she had anticipated and began to cough wildly. She tossed this blunt into the can as well. “Very funny. You should get out of here. Go see that girl.” Her face burned nearly as much as her lungs.

Suyin wrapped her arms around Kya. “I’m just messing with you, Kya. How long will you be here?”

“Hopefully I’ll be out of this dump by tomorrow night. I just stopped by because Mom’s been begging for months. Good luck with your girl though.” Her eyes narrowed. “And stay out of trouble.”

Suyin laughed and kicked the can of ashes into the water. “You’re one to talk.”

Kya scowled and bent the water holding the can and ashes back onto the pier. “ _I_ am an adult. But if nothing else, at least don’t pollute the damn ocean.”

Suyin performed a dramatic bow. “Oh my bad, great protector of nature.”

Kya bent a bubble of water and hit Suyin right in the middle of her shirt. “Get out of here, kid.”

Suyin snickered and made an obscene hand gesture before skipping back down the pier to find Meizhen.

Kya ran her hand through her long dark hair then reached in her leather pouch for another lilyweed cigarette only to find she was out. She groaned and wondered for a moment about Suyin’s quick mention of a “run” then shook her head. If it was anything important, she knew Lin would find out soon enough.

                                                                   

* * *

 

Kya took one last hit on her pipe then picked up her pen once more. “Why are you involving me in this, Lin?” she groaned. “But I’ll do it for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kya is probably not the best role model in the world, but I love the idea that Suyin grew up wanting to be as cool as her. Thanks for reading! By the way, I have been quite quick about getting these first three chapters up, and the fourth will be up soon as well. After that, things may take some time! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 12 years have passed since Suyin left Republic City, and she has been busy. While pregnant with her second child and working on Zaofu, she receives a letter from Kya.

Suyin put a hand on her protruding stomach as she sat at her desk in her office. “I sense an even more powerful bender this time around. I can just feel it!”

Toph laughed. “That’s a load of bullshit and you know it. I can’t even tell if _Junior_ is a bender yet, and he’s two years old, Su.”

Suyin sighed. “Either way, something’s different with this one, Mom. I can feel it.”

Toph plopped down onto the hard metal bench and put her feet up. “That’s called gas. I had a lot more of that my second pregnancy too. I’m sure Baatar can pick you up something for that.”

Suyin rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Mom.” She shuffled through a pile of letters until one caught her attention. “A letter from the Southern Water Tribe?” she muttered.

“If it’s Katara, tell her she still owes me for letting her tell that sappy story at Twinkle Toes’ funeral…oh wait, _you_ didn’t hear the story because _you_ were too busy to go.”

“Mom, please.” Suyin slid a metal letter opener across the brown envelope.

Toph laughed. “Well, as much as I’d love to listen to you open letters, I’m gonna go check on the construction of those domes. I’ve gotta hand it to Baatar on that one,” she said, walking out of the office.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Mom.” Suyin unfolded the paper inside the envelope.

_Dear Su,_

_It’s me, Kya. Been a while since I’ve seen you or even written. Sorry it’s been so long. I can’t believe your little guy is already almost 3! And another on the way? I’ve heard great things about Zaofu’s progress too. I don’t know how you do it, but you sure seem amazing at it. You’re doing some great work. Really amazing stuff._

_So anyway, I was thinking the other day about a conversation we had years ago. Do you remember? You were 15 and came to me all confused about your feelings for a girl. Who better to go to than your lady-loving elder, right? That was so sweet and meant so much that you trusted me with that. Whatever happened to that girl anyway? What was her name? Meizhen Wu? Fortunately for Big Bad Baatar and the little bundles of joy, it didn’t work out. But who even was she? She must have been pretty special to capture your attention. I hope that isn’t prying too much. I was just curious._

_Okay, sorry, I can’t lie in a letter to you, Su, but I don’t feel like starting a new one. Lin put me up to this. She wants to know if it’s possible that you taught Meizhen Wu metalbending. There’s some big deal going around with the Terra Triad destroying metal shit, and Lin is desperately looking for anything that could possibly be a clue. Of course, she’s not going to tell you she actually needs your help, so she went through me. It’s kind of a low move, but she’s desperate. You really should write her about this._

_Sorry for all that nonsense. I would really like to actually catch up sometime though. Maybe I’ll be able to get Mom to come to Zaofu with me. Even though it was barely more than a few metal buildings in a field when I was there last, I miss it. If I had to live in a city, Zaofu would be the place for me._

_Hope this wasn’t too much of a bother,_

_Kya_

Suyin clenched her jaw. “What’re you doing getting Kya to be your little errand girl, Lin?” She closed her eyes and pictured Meizhen’s face. “But Meizhen Wu…that’s a name I haven’t heard in a while. Is it possible she’s still with the Triad?” Suddenly there was a light rapping on the door to her office.

“Hey Su, is everything alright? Your mother came storming in my office asking to get access to the domes.”

“Come in, Baatar,” Suyin sighed.

He entered and put his hands on her shoulders from behind.

“I got a letter from Kya. Apparently Lin has coerced her into asking me for information on a girlfriend I had when I was 15 because she’s too scared to write me herself.”

"Kya? Avatar Aang's daughter?" Baatar rubbed the back of his neck. “That all seems a bit too complicated for me…did you want to review progress on that third dome before dinner?”

Suyin shook her head. “Now isn’t the best time, dear. I have to write a letter to my sister.”

Baatar gulped. “Good luck with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short and is only vaguely Kyalin and I don't think Suyin will actually be back in the story...but this chapter is necessary! I swear! My creative juices have been struggling a bit since my first summer class has started, but I will push through!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lin receives a letter from Suyin, she becomes furious--and her suspicions about Meizhen Wu are confirmed. She locates the woman at a Terra Triad hideout and eavesdrops on a devious plan.

It had been two weeks since Lin had sent her letter to Kya, and she was beginning to wonder if it had rubbed the woman the wrong way. But she couldn’t see how that could be the case; it had just been a simple request. She began to slide off her jacket as she checked her mailbox. There was mostly nothing of importance. However, a silver-lined envelope stuck out, and she felt her blood pressure rise. “Suyin,” she growled. She took the mail and entered her small apartment. Once inside, she threw her jacket down and tore the letter open.

_Dear Lin,_

_Let me start off by saying that I was very surprised when I received a letter from Kya. I was even more surprised when she told me you had asked her to do your dirty work. You could not at least delegate that task to someone in your department? If I’m going to be treated as a criminal, I would at least prefer you follow protocol._

_Despite my anger at you, since I am an adult, I will help you and answer your question. Yes, I was involved with Meizhen Wu when I was younger. We both did minor jobs with the Terra Triad when we were kids, and we spent time together romantically. It was just a lot of childish fun and exploration, but as I’m sure you have already found out, we did also get caught a few times under the influence. As for the answer to your more pressing question: yes, I did show her some metalbending techniques, and she picked them up like a natural. But we were kids, Lin, and I wanted to impress her. It’s not a crime to teach metalbending—it’s not some kind of restricted art form. There was no way I could have known she would use it to do harm._

_This is all I have to say on the matter. If you want to know more, I would appreciate it if you would contact me directly rather than continue to manipulate an old friend of mine into doing it for you. You have no right to use Kya like that._

_-Suyin Beifong_

“An old friend of _hers?!_ USE _KYA_?!” Lin screamed. She tore the letter to pieces and slammed her fist on the table, leaving a prominent indent. “She has no fucking idea and no fucking right! No damn motherfucking right!” She took a few shaky deep breaths then sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, touching her hands together.

Once she had begun to calm down, she opened her eyes. “So Meizhen Wu _is_ a metalbender,” she growled. She stood and picked up her jacket, putting it on. “Guess it’s time to pay the Triad a late night visit.”

   

* * *

                                                                         

Lin perched on the roof of a building near the known Terra Triad hideout. She could sense the presence of a large gathering: at least 30 people had crowded in the building, and her ears focused on the conversation within.

 _“We’ve been losing territory and members to the fucking Triple Threats for far too long,”_ growled a woman with a raspy voice. _“They think we’re stuck in the past because we earthbenders stick together, but they are wrong. Dead fucking wrong.”_

Cheers echoed through the room, and drinks clanked against one another.

_“Before they know it, every last fucking street will be ours to rule again. And of course, it's only fitting since it is Earth Kingdom land. Yes, yes, we can't forget about that.”_

_“But wouldn’t it make more sense for you to teach more of us what you know, so we can do things faster?”_ squeaked a different voice.

The woman cackled. Lin then heard the sound of a metal pipe bursting through the wall followed by the soft thud of metal against flesh. The room went quiet. She instinctively crouched into a fighting stance but reminded herself that secrecy was vital and relaxed her muscles.

 _“Is there anyone else who’d like to bring that idea up again?”_ The woman let out an exaggerated sigh. _“I swear to fucks, some of you blockheads just don’t get it. I was chosen by a Beifong. Were any of you? Fuck no. The daughter of fucking Toph Beifong chose me.”_

Lin tensed up once more. “Meizhen is the leader of the Terra Triad,” she breathed.

 _“Wait, the Chief of Police taught you metalbending?!”_ blurted another voice.

The room once again filled with the sound of a squishy thump then silence.

_“You really are a bunch of dumb fucks. Suyin Beifong taught me—Toph’s other daughter.”_

Quiet murmurs began to arise until finally someone spoke up. _“So what, we’re gonna keep guarding you while you do more vandalizing?”_

Meizhen groaned loudly. _“Since I know you’re new here and are a promising recruit, you sorry little fuck, I’ll spell it out for you. This is much more than vandalism. If you can’t see that by now, you’re dumber than the rocks you throw. The Triple Threats? They’re talking about us. The Agni Kais? They're talking about us. The Monsoons? They’re talking about us—though their heads are so far up their sorry asses they’ll fall apart before long all on their own. But Republic City—the big prize? They’re talking about us too. If we can keep Terra Triad on the tongues of the fucks of this city, we’ll be rich in no time. The poor fucks won’t have any other option but to pay us for protection from us. And of course, we must take back the land of our people—blah, blah, national pride, blah.”_

_“But is what we’re doing really enough to keep them talking? Yeah, the hit on the statue made the papers but—”_

After the metallic smack this time, some people cheered.

_“I gave the fuck a chance? You all saw that, right? What we’re doing now is just the beginning. Once we get to the next fucking phase, no one will doubt our power.”_

Lin’s arm twitched, and she had to fight the urge to crash into the room and arrest the woman right there. But she knew she could not take them all by herself—not when they had a metalbender of their own. Lin leapt away from the building back to the station after she sensed the mass of people begin to exit. To bring the Terra Triad down, she would need a team of her most skilled officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that the character of Meizhen probably fits a wild number of villain tropes. Oh well. I kind of have this idea where she occasionally throws in some lines to appeal to her Earth Kingdom nationalist members--though she doesn't care much either way as long as she's on top.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was light on Kyalin...but the next chapter is going to be very full of it...and nsfw. Kudos and comment! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months apart, Lin and Kya are finally reunited. There are many things that need to be said, but first, they reconnect in another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reconnect in another way? Warning: that means graphic depictions of sex ahead.

It was the week of the United Republic Founding Festival, and spirits were high in Republic City—as was Lin Beifong’s blood pressure. After the night she overheard Meizhen Wu at the Terra Triad meeting, she and the rest of the police force had been unable to locate the newly identified leader of the Triad, and any interrogations with captured members had come up with nothing helpful. Despite this, the festivities had gone on as planned at the urging of the United Republic Council. Lin had doubled security at all the events across the city and had a special team out looking specifically for Meizhen.

It was now nine in the morning, and Lin sipped at a beer as she sat in her apartment. She had gotten dressed in her uniform but dreaded having to go out. Every possible way for things to go wrong at the festival’s opening parade had been filling her head. There had been no reported Terra Triad activity after the night she had spied, but that only served to unnerve her even more. She remembered Meizhen’s talk of a “next phase” and could not sit still.

Lin had also not heard back from Kya since her letter to her almost a month prior. She feared her request for help had been too much and had upset the woman. It was also apparent that Kya had told Suyin of Lin’s involvement despite Lin’s pleading her not to. She was unsure if the waterbender was still coming to visit—and she was also hesitant about the prospect of seeing her. The Chief of Police rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

“Hey, Chief Beifong, open up!” yelled a woman from outside the door, pounding on it.

Lin leapt from her chair and ran over, opening it. “Kya, you’re here,” she whispered, trying to keep a neutral tone.

Kya walked in and closed the door behind her, throwing her bag to the ground. She wrapped her arms around Lin’s neck. “I have some words for you, Chief.” She brought her lips to the metalbender’s neck and gently sucked. “But not right now.”

Lin gasped and bit her own lip. She then put her hands on Kya’s waist and pushed her up against the wall.

The waterbender smirked, wrapping one leg tightly around Lin’s waist. She pressed her mouth to Lin’s in a frenzied and passionate kiss—teeth digging into soft flesh of lips, tongues moving against one another.

“The parade starts in half an hour,” muttered Lin, pulling away.

Kya brought her lips to Lin’s earlobe. “Then you have 20 minutes to make me come, Lin. Better get started.”

Lin’s face grew hot, but she quickly regained her composure. She pried the woman’s leg off of her. “Kya, I haven’t heard from you since that last letter. And I really didn’t appreciate that you told…” Her voice trailed off as Kya began to remove her top, giving Lin slight glimpses of her dark skin.

“We _will_ talk later. But now, we have 19 minutes, and I need this.” She lifted her top over her head, so her chest was now bare.

Lin sighed and lifted the woman into her arms and carried her to the bed. She quickly bent the metal of her uniform off and pulled down her pants, leaving her in nothing but her tanktop and briefs, while Kya lay back on the bed.

“You know I wouldn’t have minded one bit if you took me while wearing that uniform, Chief,” Kya said as she began to pull down her skirt.

“I need my uniform clean for the parade.” Lin watched as the waterbender stripped down to nothing, and she felt a warmth between her own legs.

Kya, who was now completely nude, rolled over on her stomach and arched her back, so her muscled rear was in the air, facing the metalbender. “You just gonna stand there? Or are you actually gonna fuck me?”

A blush crept across Lin’s face and chest, and she crawled onto the bed, positioning herself behind Kya. “Your body,” she whispered, touching the curve of her back with her fingertips, “I’ve missed it.”

“Then show me how much you’ve missed it. And show me how much you’ve missed _me_.”

Lin leaned down and kissed the back of Kya’s neck as one hand moved between her legs, wasting no time in thrusting with two fingers.

Kya moved her hips in rhythm with Lin’s thrusts, getting her even deeper. “Don’t you dare stop,” she panted

Lin smiled and began to curl her fingers down, massaging Kya’s most sensitive area inside her. “How’s that?”

“Fucking amazing. Get my clit too, yeah?”

The metalbender reached her thumb forward, while still pushing inside the woman, to fulfill her request.

“Ugh yes that’s how I want it, Lin. Your fingers—fuck! Oh fucking spirits!”

Lin picked Kya up and flipped her on her back then took off her own shirt and briefs. “I want to be on top.” She moved her hand back inside Kya, pumping in and out even faster than before until the woman began to shake.

“Fuck yes, Lin! FUCK!” Kya was breathing heavily and sweat clung to her skin.

Lin withdrew her hand and brought it to her own mouth, savoring Kya’s taste.

“That was so perfect. I needed that,” whispered Kya.

Lin raised an eyebrow and straddled Kya’s hips. “What makes you think I’m done with you?” She began to move up until she was perched above Kya’s mouth. “I know we don’t have a lot of time, but I want you to show me more of what that mouth can do. Like you said in your letter.” 

Kya felt a shiver run down her spine and grinned, looking up at the sight above her. She wrapped her arms around Lin’s thighs and pulled her down onto her face.

Lin flinched. “Are you okay with my weight on you...like that?”

Kya flicked her tongue against Lin’s hard clit. “Mhmm,” she replied, sucking gently at her inner labia. Her arms tightened around Lin’s thighs as she finally plunged her tongue inside the metalbender.

Lin let out a low moan and began to grind against Kya’s mouth as the woman’s tongue moved skillfully inside her. “Right there! Ugh you are too fucking good at this!” Lin was able to hold out for only a few moments more until she came.

Kya continued moving her tongue, licking up every drop of Lin’s juices until the metalbender pulled away.

“You certainly know how to do that well.” Lin pulled the waterbender into her arms and kissed her forehead then mouth, tasting herself on the woman’s lips. “But we should get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened. Finally earned the fic its M rating. I hope you enjoyed. I do believe there will be two more chapters in this, so stay tuned. As always, let me know what you think (no need to be shy even if it's on a bunch of smut) and leave kudos! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the opening parade of the United Republic Founding Festival, Lin starts to feel incredibly anxious. After, Kya and Lin go back to the apartment to talk some things out.

“Look at that!” shouted Kya, tugging at Lin’s arm. Waterbenders on a float bent brightly colored water between each other, forming shapes in the air of the different nations’ insignias and twisting them together. “Hey,” she whispered, “was your dad by any chance Fire Nation? Because then we’d be the only couple in the world with all four nations represented!”

“Kya,” Lin grunted, jerking her arm away. “We are in public.”

Kya sighed and nodded. “My apologies, _Chief_ Beifong.”

Their attention was soon directed to the voice of the Earth councilmember from the front of the crowd. “And we would also like to pay special thanks to Republic City’s one and only Chief of Police, Lin Beifong!” 

Lin lifted her hand in the air for a quick wave.

“Following in her mother’s footsteps, Chief Lin Beifong has done an amazing job keeping our fine city safe for the past two years, and we know she will continue to do so for years to come.”

Applause roared through the crowd.

Lin’s heart began to pound. She knew Meizhen and the Triad were still out there with plans to wreak havoc. Sweat beaded at her forehead.

Kya placed her hand on the metalbender’s arm. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

Lin nodded then took a breath. “After the parade, can we go back to my apartment and talk?”

“Of course.”

                                                                              

* * *

 

Lin put her head in her hands. “I was closer than ever, and I let Meizhen slip right through my fingers,” she muttered. “I should have tried to arrest her that night. I had more than enough proof dammit.”

Kya stood behind Lin on the couch and bent from water from a dish into the air. “May I?”

Lin nodded and leaned back as Kya began to massage her head with the soothing water.

“I think you did what was right, Lin. You said you didn’t think you could take on all of them, so you went for backup. I’m not a cop, but that sounds like a smart move.”

“I’m just so fucking terrified that something is going to happen, and it’ll all be my fault.”

Kya bent the water back into the dish then sat next to Lin. “Lin, you’ve done everything you could possibly do for this case, and if anything _were_ to happen, it wouldn’t be your fault. You can’t carry the crime of the whole city on your shoulders.”

“Well I can sure try,” Lin groaned. After a few moments, she glanced over at Kya. “Why did you tell Suyin that _I_ asked you to talk to her?”

Kya shrugged. “What was I supposed to do? Just pretend _I_ was super interested in who she dated at 15? She’s a smart woman, Lin.”

“Well you didn’t have to tell her.” Lin crossed her arms.

Kya touched her shoulder. “Has this really been bothering you? You should just talk to her. How long _has_ it been since you’ve talked? I get that siblings can be hard to deal with, but sheesh.”

Lin pointed at the scars on her face. “How the fuck do you think I got these?” she growled. “Suyin was _with_ the Terra Triad. I caught her, and we got into a fight.” She ran her fingers along the raised skin. “My mom covered the whole thing up then resigned because of it.”

Kya touched the side of Lin’s face. “Lin, I…I’m…I had no idea.”

Lin grimaced. “It’s not your fault. No one knows. Not even your dad knew. Just please keep it quiet. There’s no need to let that get out now.”

“Of course. I won’t tell anyone. I…I’m sorry for telling her about you.”

Lin put her hand over Kya’s. “It is what it is. And her information helped with the case anyway, so I guess it worked out.”

Kya leaned her head on Lin’s shoulder. “So did you…write back?”

“Fuck no.”

A silence filled the air.

“So…” mumbled Kya, “I see you’ve kept the same apartment. You’ve got to be making enough for a bigger place as Chief of Police though, right?”

“I am comfortable,” replied Lin. “There’s no reason to move.”

Kya stood up. “Mind if I go get myself a beer?”

“Go for it. They’re in the kitchen.”

On her way to the kitchen, Kya noticed the fist-shaped dent on the table. “Spirits, did you take something out on your innocent table?”

“Yep. Bring me one too, okay?”

Kya returned with two bottles and a slight smile on her face. “I couldn’t seem to find a bottle opener in this place. I wonder why.”

Lin smirked and opened both with a lift of her finger. She took one from Kya, who had sat back down next to her. “Thanks.” She took a long swig. “We probably should get back to the festivities. I need to keep an eye on things. Where’s Katara anyway?”

“She’s staying on Air Temple Island. Probably begging Tenzin and Pema for grandkids. Can we talk a bit more though? I’m not quite ready to go back out.”

“Is something wrong?”

Kya sighed. “I know I really shouldn’t complain…but I’ve just really missed _you_ , Lin. I feel like lately I’ve only heard from Chief Beifong.” She tilted her bottle back.  

“Kya, I really don’t know what to say to that. I _am_ the Chief of Police, so it’s my duty to think about the city’s well-being at all times. I love you, but lately I’ve just had so much else going on, and it’s been hard to show that in a letter.”

Kya’s eyes lit up. “Lin…you just said you love me?”

“Of course I do. Is that surprising?” Lin replied, putting her beer down on the coffee table.

“You’ve just never said it before, so I wasn’t sure if you were even developing feelings in that direction…” Kya tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear. “I know I can be a lot for you to handle.”

Lin put her hand on Kya’s knee. “Kya, it’s not anything to get worked up about.”

A smile spread across Kya’s face. “Too late. I’m worked up about it.” She climbed on top of Lin’s lap, holding her in a tight hug. “I love you too, Lin.” She brought her lips to the metalbender’s for a tender kiss. “So should we get back out there?” she sighed.

Lin smiled. “Well, the only other major event I need to attend today is the firework display tonight.” She glanced at the clock on the wall. “But I have quite a few hours till I need to be there…and I think we have some more catching up to do.”

The waterbender grinned and leaned down to kiss Lin’s neck. “I like the way you think, Chief. Also, did you by any chance…manage to snag an extra set of those cables?”

Lin dug her hands into Kya’s hair and brought her lips to the woman’s ear. “Don’t push your luck, Kya,” she growled.

Kya shuddered. “Spirits…fuck, that’s sexy. Whatever you say, Chief.”

Lin chuckled. “Actually, I just forgot to grab them. But I’ll try to remember next time. It would be quite the sight to see you all tied up begging for me.”

“Spirits, fuck, spirits, fuck, _fuck_ …did I mention fuck? It’s a good thing we have some time because we’re gonna need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit the L word has been said. It's only downhill from there. Brace yourselves, folks. There are two (I know I said that last time) more chapters to go, and shit's gonna happen. Kudos and comment! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the last day of the United Republic Founding Festival, and at a ceremony on Air Temple Island, Meizhen Wu and the Terra Triad make a surprise appearance.

It was the fifth and final day of the United Republic Founding Festival. Lin stood outside on Air Temple Island, feeling energized after another eventful night with Kya. She didn’t want to admit it, but she dreaded having to say goodbye the following morning. She shook her head. Now was not the time to be worrying about her love life.

“So Lin, have you been enjoying the festival?” asked Tenzin, awkwardly stroking his beard.

Lin crossed her arms. “Well, I’ve just been focused on security. Haven’t had a lot of time for fun.”

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Well I figured that since Kya was in town—”

“How much longer till the other councilmembers arrive?” interjected Lin, face turning deep red.

“I never would have guessed it, but you and Kya really do make quite the—”

“How much longer?” repeated Lin.

Suddenly, the horn of a ferry sounded.

“That would be them,” replied Tenzin. “Lin, I really do appreciate you coming to the ceremony.”

Lin snorted and pointed to her badge. “I’m here to monitor security.”

Tenzin smiled and touched her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Go greet your guests, so we can get this show on the road.” Once Tenzin walked away, Lin smiled.

                                                               

* * *

 

A small crowd had gathered in the inner temple on Air Temple Island. Tenzin stood at the front, telling another tale of Air Nomad lore, and the other councilmembers sat on the platform next to him. Lin stood nearby, monitoring the event. The crowd consisted of little more than the Air Acolytes, Katara, Bumi, and Kya.

“Chief Beifong,” whispered a female officer, pulling Lin aside.

"What is it, officer?”

“Well, you know the ferry the councilmembers came in?”

Lin nodded.

“It’s sinking. There was no one else on board but the captain, and we helped him get out. We tried bending the damage in the hull shut, but there’s too much water already in the ship.”

Lin clenched her jaw. “I’ll see if Katara and Kya can help with that in a second. But what could have—”

The door to the inner temple burst open, and a petite woman with a scarred face and short hair entered.

“Hello, airfuckers!” She flashed a grin Tenzin’s direction. “I’d appreciate it if you all would cooperate and get out of my way. The Terra Triad’s got this place surrounded, and we won’t hesitate to bring the whole fucking thing down!” 

Lin ran to where she stood, and the three other officers stationed inside followed her. Kya, Bumi, and Katara stayed back, helping to guide the Air Acolytes to a safer corner away from the woman. Tenzin stood on the platform, guarding the councilmembers. “It’s about time, Meizhen.” Though the woman was older and scarred, Lin recognized her from the photograph in her file. “What’re you doing here?” She raised a fist and prepared to release a cable.

Meizhen cackled and struck her hand away, extending long retractable blades from her arms that had been hidden by her sleeves.

Lin jumped back and shot a cable at her only to have her bend it back. “Officers, subdue her! Song, check on our people outside!”

“Uh-uh. You don’t want to do that, Chief _Beifong_. They’re a bit…oh how do I put this lightly?” She lunged forward with a blade, which the Chief quickly dodged. “They’re dead!”

“You’re a damn liar!” bellowed Lin, chucking a boulder at the woman suddenly and managing to graze her.

Meizhen rubbed her arm where she had been hit. “Fuck! Your sister was a lot more fun!” She stomped the ground then launched herself in the air, landing near where the councilmembers stood. “Hey, I could use some help in here!”

At her call, over 20 Terra Triad members rushed in, and Lin and her officers fought them off. Most were not a challenge, but the sheer number of attackers kept them occupied.

Tenzin bent gusts of wind at the woman, but she had dug her feet into the ground, solidifying her stance. 

“Air can’t beat earth, airfucker!” Meizhen yelled before burying herself in a rock structure only to pop out a few seconds later and launch one of her blades at the terrified Earth councilmember.

“Oh no you don’t!” cried Kya.  Suddenly a rush of ocean water filled the temple, guided by her and her mother, freezing the blade and Meizhen in place. Katara bent the water, surrounding each of the Triad members while Kya focused on freezing.

“Have you got things handled in here for a moment?” asked Lin, looking Kya’s direction.

Kya glanced around at the figures surrounded in ice before fixating her gaze on Meizhen. The woman’s eyes were wide with rage, and it unsettled Kya. “I think so. Why?”

Lin turned toward the door. “Officers, come with me.” When she exited, what she saw made her nearly vomit. The bodies of the five officers who had been positioned outside lay lifeless and bloodied upon the ground along with a few Terra Triad bodies as well. Out of the corner of her eye, Lin saw a Triad member cowering on the roof. She launched a cable the woman’s direction and yanked her down, bashing her skull into the stone ground. “You don't get to leave here,” she growled. The woman’s body twitched before going still.

Office Song stood next to her with wide eyes. “Chief…”

“When we go back in there, those bastards will be punished. They’re all murderers and will answer for their crimes. You hear me? That’s an order.” She stormed back toward the temple.

Katara, Tenzin and Bumi had escorted the Air Acolytes and councilmembers out of the temple and down secret chambers. Kya had unfrozen the heads of the criminals, allowing them to breathe. “What were you hoping to get done here, Meizhen? Did you think you could take his seat as the Earth councilmember?”

Meizhen cackled. “I didn’t want to replace him on the council, dumbass. This was supposed to be symbolic. The young, passionate leader of the Terra Triad comes out of nowhere and takes out the jackass who’s done as much as a sack of fucking rocks for the past three years.” She squinted. “Hey, you’re the one Su told me about, aren’t you? The only daughter of the Avatar—the water princess. She had the biggest thing for you.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “Spirits, did Su really call me a water princess?”

Lin rushed in. “Kya, step away from her! What the fuck are you doing talking to her?!”

“She’s not getting out. What’s the harm in—”

Lin raised several jagged rocks, Meizhen’s direction. “You have five of _my_ officers’ lives to answer for.”

“Lin,” whispered Kya, grabbing her arm, “this isn’t right. She’s not getting out of this ice. I guarantee it’s solid.”

Lin shook her off. “You didn’t see what was out there! Would you like to?!” She glared at Meizhen who was rolling her eyes. “And I heard you say this was all supposed to be symbolic?! Symbolic of what?! Your fucked up Triad’s ownership of the streets?!” She threw the shards around the woman’s head, piercing the ground then punched her in the face. “Your Triad’s a joke, and you’re nothing more than a rebellious teenager with a few grey hairs.”

Meizhen’s nose bled and she smiled as she saw Kya’s shocked expression. “What’s the matter, Water Princess? Didn’t know your girlfriend was so aggressive?”

“Lin, stop this. This isn’t what the police force is for. Guys?” Kya turned to see shocked expressions also on the rest of the officers’ faces.

“Kya, shut up! Now is not the time for your pacifist hippie bullshit!”

“Ooh trouble in paradise?” chided Meizhen, spitting blood.

Lin struck the woman across the cheek with a cable, leaving red streaks on her face.

Officer Song stepped forward. “Chief Beifong, are we really going to finish them?” he stammered. “Like the woman outside?”

“Finish them? Did you _kill_ someone out there?” whispered Kya with wide eyes, stumbling backward.

Lin looked down. “They all signed their life away when they took out my officers,” she muttered, gathering shards of stone once again around Meizhen’s head.

Before Lin could react, Kya bent a stream of water around Lin’s wrists and froze it, the shards of stone once again being released.

“Chief Beifong!” shouted Officer Song.

“Finally, this has gotten a bit more fucking interesting,” Meizhen crooned. “Will the dashing Chief of Police be so easily swayed by her fucktoy and mmph—” Kya covered the woman’s mouth with a patch of ice.

“Should we help, Chief?” asked an officer, readying her cable Kya’s direction.

“No,” breathed Lin, wrists still bound by ice. “Find a phone and call the station. We have a lot of trash that needs to be picked up. And tell them we need a wooden box for Meizhen Wu.”

“Understood Chief.”

Kya melted the ice around Lin’s wrists. “Lin, I…”

Lin couldn’t meet her eyes and instead stared at the puddle of water and crushed bits of stone at her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written an action type sequence in a very long time, so I hope it was interesting enough. I am very interested to know how this is received! There is one more chapter to wrap things up, so stay tuned. Thank you so much for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Meizhen, Kya and Lin must discuss what happened.

Kya sat on the arm of the couch as Lin paced. The waterbender pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag.

“All four councilmembers—including Tenzin—have decided my actions were justified. They’re talking about giving me an award as well for my service,” grumbled Lin. “I don’t know how they can determine all this. It’s only been a few hours…”

“Well, do you feel better, Lin?” snapped Kya. “You got to smack Meizhen around, and now she’s locked up. Spirits, you even got to take out one of her guys! You must feel great!” She put her cigarette between her lips.

“I did what I had to,” Lin breathed.

“Fuck that. You did much more than you had to. Don’t try and pretend otherwise.”

Lin reached out to take Kya’s hand, but she pulled away. “Please, Kya. Listen to my side.”

“So what’s next? You obsess over another case for months then take them out while they’re begging for mercy?”

“I’m not happy about what happened.”

Kya sucked on her cigarette. “Well, that look in your eyes sure said otherwise. You _wanted_ to destroy her. If I wasn’t there, you probably _would_ have killed her and the rest of them too.”

Lin continued to pace, rubbing the back of her neck. “Can I have a cigarette?” she muttered after a few moments.

“So much for not wanting to smoke in your apartment.” Kya lit one and shoved it her direction. “You know, I thought that because we grew up together, I already knew most of what there was to know about you. But Lin…I think there’s a whole part of you I didn't know a damn about till today.”

Lin exhaled smoke. “We still _do_ have a lot to learn about each other. We’re much more than the people we were as kids after all. We just need more time together.”

Kya flicked ash off into her nearby glass of water. “These past few months, almost all you talked about was the case. While it pissed me off a bit, I was starting to get used to it. But…if what you did earlier is how you _handle_ your cases…I just don’t think I can be okay with that.  Seeing you like that…”

“I wish you hadn’t.”

“But I did. And it terrified me.”

Lin crushed her cigarette on the stone counter in her kitchen. “Then get out. Run away again if it’s easier.”

“You can’t make this about me. I’ve fucked up in the past, but this is on you. You go off and police with an iron fist if you want.” Tears started to gather in Kya’s eyes. “But don’t expect me to be your lover while you do.” She dropped the cigarette into her water glass. “For the first time in years, I was ready to try all this romantic nonsense again. I was letting myself _love_ you.”

“I love _you_ , Kya,” Lin choked. “I know you don’t agree with the way I acted, but we can talk through it some more. We can get past this.”

Kya stood and went to the bedroom to gather her belongings. Carrying her bag, she returned to Lin. She leaned forward and kissed her gently, lips trembling. “Maybe someday we’ll get the chance to try this again,” she breathed.

Lin said nothing, pulling away and looking down at her feet. Kya’s words filled her head. _Maybe someday we’ll get the chance to try this again._

Kya walked over to the door and glanced back to see the metalbender trembling with her hands covering her face. Lin’s plea bounced around her skull. _We can get past this._ Kya shook her head and left the apartment. It was time to go back to the Southern Water Tribe. It was time to make a home for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how I feel about the ending, but it is an ending of sorts. Kya and Lin have gone their separate ways and will not reunite again until the time of the Book 3 finale. Thank you for reading all my parts so far in "The Journey of Kyalin". I might write a little about Kya's settling in at the Southern Water Tribe...or I might not write them again until Book 3. Who knows. Stay tuned! As always, leave kudos and comment! <3


End file.
